Its a twin thing
by DisasterTones
Summary: Maila, not impressed by Hikaru and Kaoru’s twin get-up, often did not react to their twincest hints, and often critisized them, the best part, she could tell them a part. It must be a twin thing.
1. Twins

Well, Im going to be brave, and try this Ouran thanng. Lolz.  
Okay, first rule. Tell me if you like it or not. Whats the point ingoing on if someone doesn't like it, right?  
Second rule, share your Ideas, I luffles it when i get reader input.  
Hokai, so here it is.

* * *

Step into the 3rd Music room. Find several elegant boys sitting around, doing what they do best. It honestly doesn't impress Maila. However, for some reason, her identical twin Leila is obsessed (well almost) with Hikaru and Kaoru, the lovely twins that hint twincest so heavily, it cause girls to swoon into puddles at their feet.

How grotesque.

Every morning, as they dress in the yellow school uniform, she talks lightly of seeing them. Maila just sighs and responds, "If you want to see twins so bad, lets go look in the mirror.

Maila just…doesn't fit in with this who private academy life. Its all so…rotten. Everyone has money and their parents are tied together and everyone lives a certain way, its actually quite annoying to hold up the standard.

Leila, however, is the epitome of perfection here. She is in her element. Elegant and proper, what their parents always envisioned.

So moving on with this host club.

Leila would drag Maila with her, she didn't care, she loved seeing her twin happy. She could care less, time for her to sit and think.

If she had to pick a favorite host club member, she would choose Kaoru. She had no Idea why, she just liked him. Most people couldn't tell the difference to save their lives. Well, Maila could, because she lived the lifestyle. Everyday, the constant name confusion.

This was only their first year, freshmen in a new place. Leila picked up the pace quickly, Maila just followed her lead. She had her eye on a few people, but she was set on Kaoru. I suppose, that's why she didn't like the twincest act.

Lets just go to their first day. It'll be better than these flashbacks.

* * *

I remember my first day. The yellow dress was too snug, the collar was itchy and the stockings were hot. Fancy had always been to my dislike, but you can't help but live that sort of life. Especially when your father, an American business man, has to hold a job in Japan.

So you see, my Japanese was bad, it was a new _prestigious_ school and my freshman year of high school.

My identical twin, Leila did so well in this environment, making friends quickly and quickly being told of whos-whos and where to be. Like I said, I could care less at this point, but she still drug me to the third music room.

It was well lit with soft pink wall paper, several couches and coffee tables littering the room. Girls sipping delicately at their tea while chatting with some boys and more girls.

That was odd, there were only seven boys. They all seemed to be entertaining these girls.

A tall blonde approached us and whispered delicately to my sister, and commenced leading us to a pink couch across from another.

The only difference in the two, there were identical twins seated on the one opposite of where they were to sit.

Immediately, I could tell the difference, I guess that came with the whole Identical twin garb, the ability to recognized matching things as their individual. The older one, who was slightly taller, with a deeper voice and more aggression, introduced them, "accidentally" bumping is brother, causing the other to whimper in despair.

My sister slid her hand over her mouth as the older twin caressed the other.

"What a load of crap." I mumbled, to get the flustered response, "MAILA. Do _not_ be so _rude!_" from my sister.

"Leila, you _honestly_ cannot believe this?! Were twins too, we pull the same tricks."

The smaller twin suddenly burst out "Its time to play the guess which one's Hikaru game!" They mocked each others movements cheerfully, almost knowing we couldn't guess.

Eh…wrong.

I pointed at the taller, gruffer, and more assertive one and sighed, "That's Hikaru." And stood. Our father should have been there to collect us and our little brother from school by now.

So, Leila reluctantly said her goodbyes, placing a kiss on Hikaru's cheek and followed me.

I was beyond being graceful, and jerked the heels we were forced to wear off and began to sprint. Running always cleared my head. I felt better as soon as I hit the black car waiting for us.

Leila jabbered the whole way home, barely allowing me or Victor to talk. So we both sat reserved. As soon as we reached our fairly large home, I went upstairs, regretting that I had to share a room with my sister on a daily basis. We had plenty of rooms, why the bloody hell did I have to share a space with Leila.

I'll tell you why, because our lame mother loved the twin get-up. She _still_ made sure we dressed and did our hair alike. Did it matter if we had individuality? Hell no.

So I pulled my evening routine, out of the school clothes and straight to homework. But, things were different today. The phone rang, for Leila (naturally) and she was invited out to a karaoke night. Guess what I got.

"Baby sister!?" (Yes, I'm baby sister, even if I was born 57 seconds behind her.) Can we go karaoke-ing tonight? You know we have to always be together!" So, being the good "baby-sister" I said yes, and allowed her to pick tonight's outfits.

At least I wouldn't have to see those fake twins.

So, instead of my normal routine, I wrapped up my homework and showered, being sure to mimic my sisters every whim and will and rushed out the door to meet up with her.

I don't remember much about the karaoke, to much happened as soon as we walked out the door. We turned the first corner down the sidewalk sending me smack into, guess who.

Kaoru, next to his twin.

Kaoru hit the ground, me falling on top of him. I stood, pulling the too-small tee shirt my "genius" sister picked out down hard, and snapped, "Be careful Kaoru!"

Shock spread across their faces, I guess they didn't expect me to call them by their names. Was it really that big of a deal? I think not.

Anyhow. Hikaru pulled his brother up and began dusting him of cautiously, pulling that stupid twin act

"You can cut that stupid twin act, were not at the host club."

Thing is, they weren't exactly acting. I've never seen two twins care so much for each other. Turns out, they also live on the next road.

We live in a fairly large neighbor hood filled with many Ouran children, but we had no idea that thing 1 and thing 2 lived right next to us.

This, would be eventful.


	2. Difference

Maila, not impressed by Hikaru and Kaoru's twin get-up, she often did not react to their twincest hints, but instead began to fall for Kaoru, slowly, more without intention

My head was throbbing.

The night lasted too long, for me at least. My twin, Leila, however was content to stay out until two AM, knowing we had school the next day.

So now, I find myself, slowly, but steadily dragging the hairbrush through my pale brown hair. The wavy mess is overly appreciated by my sister, who decided that we should do "piggy-tails!" today. Like I said, slowly and steadily.

So I pulled my hair into the rubber bands making nice tame pig-tails, allowing my sister to tie red ribbons in them, and made my way to our drawers to put on those stupid itchy stockings.

We knew that if our mother saw anything out of place, we would have to compromise and look identical. I think my sister secretly enjoyed it.

While she put make-up on in our bathroom (I refuse to wear the stuff) I went to Victors room to make sure he had finished getting ready.

"Vic? You finished?" I hummed into the room, offering my assistance as needed. I wanted to eat breakfast slowly this morning, we had plenty of time.

I got my wish at least. My sister come down soon after Victor finished getting ready so we could eat.

Breakfast was the time for us to audibly go through our daily schedules. My sister, lacking musical talent, had one difference from me. I had Violin lessons that evening.

I was…very good at violin, because it was the one major difference between my sister and I. They put her on French Horn, Trumpet, Clarinet, Flute and finally, Violin. At each instrument, Leila was…well…An Epic Fail.

So I gladly finished my breakfast and rushed out the door.

I can admit to always being impressed as we pulled up to the gates of the prestigious school. The grass was green, the colors were clean, and there were always happy students bustling around. You wouldn't find that just anywhere.

My sister latched onto her friends from the previous night, me in tow, and gossiped loudly with them. I split from the group discreetly, walking down the quiet halls to the classroom. It would be better to make sure I had done all homework before I get to the class with an incomplete assignment.

Well, I was greeted by my favorite two people, instead of a well lit class and silence.

"You two don't ever split do you?" I called out to the room, capturing both of their attentions. My feet slowly moved and I questioned my own motives, but I did it nonetheless.

Hikaru looked at me oddly and sighed, we'll talk to you if you can tell us apart.

I rolled my eyes and mumbled "don't you think If I can get it right three times in a row, I can get it right now?"

I pointed at the smaller quiet one, "That's Kaoru." The twins got still and Hikaru denied it, telling me I was wrong, expecting me to be shocked.

"No, Hikaru, I am right. I used to do the same with Leila. I know what its like to pretend to be my other half, just to throw people off. You're not alone anymore."

Hikaru scowled, and half-yelled, "What are you trying to achieve?" Kaoru placed his hand on the now standing brothers arm, trying to calm him to his best ability.

I just shook my head, "I want mutual ground, you can see that I have no friends so far, I just follow my sister. I have too."

Kaoru cracked a smile and mumbled, "You want individuality or something?" Hikaru sat down at his brothers softer voice.

"Yes. I want to break away from the half who hasn't, and will not notice my daily torture. This is not who I am!" I gestured at myself near violently, threatening and flying insects to their death if they got near my flailing arms.

"You are different from your sister, that's for sure. How about you come help in the host club?" Kaoru suggested, trying to be assertive like Hikaru.

I grinned at him, and whispered, "I only have one intention for going to that host club, Kaoru. You'll see someday." I wasn't going to help that club, but the bell had rung and I had no more time to give a reason.

Maybe I can just play the game for a while.

They seem to enjoy it.

Lunch was bland, to say the least. The twins were in the third music room, and I sat next to my sister, who chatted it up and ate with her friends. Like I said, her happiness was part of my happiness, so I sat quietly. Where else was I going to go? Defiantly not the host club. I didn't know anyone else there, and didn't want to observe them, so what was my purpose? I only wanted to talk to the twins.

Well, that was a lie…

I wanted to talk to Kaoru. I don't know why, by he grabbed my interest more than Hikaru. The gruffer older twin just, wasn't my style. Once I broke free of my twin chains I could be more…of myself!

So I had a plan.

After forming this plan, I wanted to break free even more. I wanted school to end. The rest of my classes seemed to go so slow, except for my last class.

The twins were in there, and me, being prompt and a bookworm, got there first. So, as I'm pulling my homework out of my bag, I see identical twins sit next to my sister and I.

"Hello Mailaaa!" the two chimed in together. They had another girl by them (Who I later learned was Tamaki's girl, Haruhi, but that's a later chapter) I could tell she was a girl, but she was in a boys uniform. Anyone who couldn't was blind.

Well, I also thought that about the twins, so I must just have exceptional vision.

ANYWAYS! The twins taunted me about looking like my sister all class long, which was fine, for today. They'd be shocked tomorrow. Which just reminded me of my severe want to get home.

So the final bell rang, the twins leaving for the third music room, my sister and her friends in tow. I was sure to text Victor to call mother asap, there was no way I was spending an hour in the host club, just like yesterday.

Leila's friends invited her out, but she had to refuse due to my violin lessons. Boo-hoo. Whatever. I win.

There was no way I was going to spend all evening out again.

So yes, my sister was reluctant to stay in her school clothes (my choice for lessons) making her reluctant to talk to me. She pouted the whole way to lessons, which was fine with me.

Once we pulled up to the large house a few blocks away, I was already prepared. Now, I won't go into the lesson for the sake of time and interest, I'll just tell you it was fun, and I still rock.

Well, I successfully got out of lessons early and sprinted to the local convenient store, picking up some hair scissors, fire truck red dye, and some hair spray for the hell of it.

Lets just say, mom and dad weren't happy.


	3. Sentence

Thanks to all who reviewed and alerted the story!  
At first, I had no Idea where I was going to go with this story, but now I think I got it figured out.  
Except I just threw myself a loop! xDD  
Any Ideas? More feedback?  
Tell me, it will prolly get used 3

I looked in the mirror, pulling the bright red strands happily. I remember about…four hours ago at three AM. I pulled my lovely brown locks into a ponytail, sliced them off, and applied the fire truck red dye.

My sister rolled out of our bed, (yes, we even shared a bed) and looked at me curiously for a moment, and screamed. My parents, rushing up the stairs to see if their twins were alright.

The look on my parents face was pure horror. I held a smug, but happy expression. Leila began begging my mother not to make her cut/dye her hair. Naturally she agreed not to, but I would re-dye my hair tonight.

Naturally, I thought of the clever defenses needed to keep it for a while. Excuses such as "Over-dying makes your hair fall out," and "It will take weeks for it to fade before I'll be able to re-dye it!"

Reluctantly, mother postponed my re-dying for about three weeks. But, I "Was in trouble missy, don't expect to go out anytime soon1"

We dressed quickly, me clipping a blue bow into my hair. My sister, not following. It was so nice to have my own style for a moments peace.

After about thirty minutes, we all got in the car and began the ride to school. Victor just stared at me. I was eating up all of the attention, be it negative, I still loved it. I was actually looking forward to the reaction I would get from the other students.

My sister darted away from me, hiding me from her friends. She was almost ashamed of me. Surprisingly, it bothered me to have that upset of a sister, but, I ventured into the halls of Ouran high School, nonetheless.

I went to my first class, seeing Hikaru and Kaoru without any one else around made my day. Hikaru had a dumb-struck expression on his face, and Kaoru giggled quietly.

I smiled and approached them, hoping to get something interesting from one of the twins. "Its cute!" was Kaoru's response, but it was a good comment.

Hikaru, seemingly jealous, or slightly so, moved closer to his brother. Almost touching him.

"I'm glad you like it, Kaoru. And Hikaru, you could stand to say something" I smiled cutely, waggling my finger at the older brother.

Kaoru stood, picking it up and examining it. Hikaru followed mockingly, but not as happily.

"Kaoru, would you mind walking me home today?" I blushed up at my favorite brother, almost lovingly as he moved in front of me.

Hikaru chimed in, "Yes, we will." But my response was a no-nod. "I only want Kaoru." I sighed, trying not to insult the brother.

Then, they began to try to confuse me, trading places.

"Does it make a difference?" The brothers went behind me, trying to throw my decision off.

"What if Hikaru likes you, does it matter, will either of us do?"

I smiled, and no-nodded again. "I only have eyes for Kaoru, and you know I can tell the difference." Turning swiftly, I pointed at Hikaru, "And besides, Hikaru, the host club would be interesting if you didn't have your key card, no?"

So yes, I was playing them a bit. I really did like Kaoru, however. I wanted them to see they were different, without ripping them apart.

Maybe I was being selfish, but I knew each had different, amazing qualities, but I could tell, Hikaru would have the hardest time letting go.

"Okay." My thoughts were interrupted by Kaoru's voice. "I'll date you, it'll be fun!"

My body went into shock.

"Wait…what?! That's not what I…well, not that I don't…I just, I didn't know-"

"Yes yes yes. I like you Maila. Is it that surprising?"

I rubbed my arm nervously, blushing and grinning. "Well, yes."

He walked to me, wrapping his arm across my shoulder, then mumbled, "Just so you know, I will still continue at the host club."

"Of course." I smiled, not caring really. I got what I wanted, but I was sure it was too good to be true.

Classes passed, word got around. I figured it would be secretive, but they must've told members of the host club, who from there spread it.

Lunch was quiet. I ate swiftly and ventured into the third music room. They were full out hosting (I actually expected them to enjoy lunch) and I decided to let them be.

A boy named Haruhi (who looked like a girl, honestly) greeted me and offered me a seat. We chatted for a while, he asked a few questions about how I felt to be dating one of a set.

I explained that it felt, normal. I was part of a set also. The guilt seemed to set in. There was nothing wrong with my sister, I just.

I wanted to be myself, not one of two.

The bell for class rang, and the girls cleared out slowly, reluctantly. Kaoru walked over to me and pulled me into one of those awkward one-armed hugs. Hikaru seemed to glare at me…almost evilly.

I understood, though. I was taking his brother. I was almost unsure that Kaoru actually liked me, it seemed like he didn't at least.

I came out of my dazed at Kaoru's arm pushing my back, urging me forward to our class. I walked slowly, his arms sliding down my back and his fingers looping mine.

I looked up him, and with the most serious tone, remarked, "No host club tricks, okay? Be honest about how you feel towards me."

Kaoru looked at me, seemingly insulted, but smiled and nodded just the same.

School seemed to pass slowly then. I questioned my relationship, I asked myself if it was sincere. The boys had never dated anyone, much less shown affection.

Kaoru was the softer, less opinionated of the two, perhaps, that's why I liked him so much.

I realized, as I wrote the date on my paper that summer was only two weeks away. Yes, I constantly curse my parents for making us go to school with this much time left until summer, but It must be done.

Kaoru walked into the class with Hikaru, both sitting to my left. I left the space by the window, knowing Hikaru liked it. Might as well make this tolerable for him too.

My last class was English, something I was fairly good at, seeing as Japanese wasn't my first language. Kaoru just couldn't get it, it made me giggle, but I promised to help him. We had a test in a few days, so he would get to meet my parents when he would come over.

I wonder if the thought frightened him as I selected a tutoring date. He seemed calm, but, y'never know.

School ended, and much to my sister delight, I stayed at the host club until everyone left. She called to me and asked if I wanted to go home.

I sighed and replied, "My boyfriend will be walking with me today."

Her face lit up and she leaned forward, remarking, "Baby sister has a boyfriend?"

I nodded, and almost creepily, Kaoru came over, giving me another odd, one-armed hug.

"I-is it Hikaru?" She asked timidly, hoping she was correct.

"No, its Kaoru." I felt his body relax at my comment, pulling me slightly closer.

"Ready?" He asked cheerfully, walking me towards the door.

We were alone. It took me a few minutes to realize, but we really were.

The sun had already begun to fall, but we were relaxed, nonetheless. He twisted his fingers around mine, holding my hand with just the right amount of force, but I had questions.

"Kaoru, do you _really_ like me. You seem, bothered and stiff, mostly when Hikaru is around."

He grinned, breathed in, and responded, "Yes, because I can tell Hikaru is uncomfortable. I bothers me to see him that upset, but, at the same time, its good for us. Were crossing boundaries."

I looked over at him, and nodded. He still didn't say whether or not he really liked me.

"Well, why doesn't he date someone?"

Kaoru stopped me, placing his hands on my shoulders, and whispered, "He liked you, y'know? You were brave, and you could tell us apart. He's jealous."

I frowned, the news was not good to me.

"I only like you though."

He smiled, but whispered, "Does it matter?"

"Yes. I hate people who could care less, as if I was the same as my sister."

"That's why I like you, I'm sorry I lied."

I frowned harder. Lying wasn't on the top of my good list.

"Do you forgive me? I just needed-"

I pushed onto my toes and pressed my mouth to his. He quit breathing and I could tell his eyes were open. I had probably shocked him.

"Its okay, but just this once!" I waggled my finger at him cutely, and grabbed his hand.

"If we don't walk faster, night will fall, and my parents wont be happy with you."

We reached my gate, Kaoru hogging me with both arms tightly, and I waved at him until he reached his gate.

At that moment, joy exploded in my heart down my legs and into my feet. I ran as fast as I could to the door.

I walked in, greeted my sister who beckoned me to the room, brushing my hair and making me change into a lovely white dress.

"Why are we dressing so proper, big sister?" A asked as she buttoned the neck of my dress.

"Mom and Dad have brought _them_ to see us."

I because breathless and still.

Our suitors.

I haven't seen them since I was ten, almost 6 years ago. They were a year older than my sister and I, and for business and relations reasons, we were chosen to be their potential brides.

Naturally, for our fathers sake, we never obliged, never dating boys and always kindly turning any away.

I had fallen so fast for Kaoru that I didn't even think.

We went down, Viktor (yes, he had the same name as my little brother, with a different spelling) accepted my sisters had and led her to the couch.

Jasper, my pre-chosen fiancé, clutched my hand too hard and walked me to the couch.

Now, Jasper wasn't ugly, he was thin with no features, had unkempt curly red hair and almond brown eyes.

My parents led the conversation off, welcoming them and began there next sentence with our sentence.

"Now, lets talk about this wedding."


End file.
